legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 28 - Battle of Marvel Manhattan New York Part 2! J. Jonah Jameson gets told off! Defending The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier
???: HA-CHA!!! "Charges at Angewomon, Maka, and Lizbeth with swords in his hand" "Lizbeth, Maka, and Angewomon evade his attacks. Maka runs toward him and swings her scythe at him, but he blocks the scythe with his swords." Angewomon: CELESTIAL ARROW!! "Shoots an arrow at the red ninja but he teleports avoiding the attack" Lizbeth: Where did he go? Maka: Look out! Behind you! Lizbeth: Wha- ???: Boo! "Kicks Lizbeth" Angewomon: "Flies down to Lizbeth" You okay? Lizbeth: Yeah, I'm fine. ???: "Puts his swords away and pulls a pair of twin pistols" DANCE FOR ME! "The red ninja fires bullets at Maka and Lizbeth's feet cause them rise they're feet up down over and over trying to avoid getting shot in their feet. Suddenly he just stops shooting" ???: Oh shit! That last one was my favorite bullet! Hey can one of you send it back? No? Oh never mind I'll come get it. "Pulls out his twin swords and starts charging" Lizbeth: Here he comes again! "Both Lizbeth and Maka avoid his sword swings and he starts swing at Maka who keeps block his sword attacks. While he is focused on Maka, Lizbeth the runs up to him and punches him knocking him back. Then she is able to punch him again knocking him down" Angewomon: "Flies down" Did you get him? ???:.... "Hops back up: Okay! Now I'm pissed! I'm gonna rough you bitches up like a Spider-Man Broadway musical! Lizbeth: This guy is crazy. Maka: That's an understatement. But I might be able to take him down if you can guys can help get close enough. Lizbeth: Me and Angewomon will flank him from both sides and then you can finish him. Angewomon: Let's do it! "Lizbeth and Angewomon charge at the red ninja from the left and right he looks back and forth at them. They get close enough and they try to attack him but he blocks them with his swords. Suddenly he sees Maka running to him and she's so close that he can't teleport away." Maka: "Maka jumps in the air and she pulls out a book" MAKA CHOP!! "She slams the book as hard as she is able on the ninja's head causing him to collapse" Angewomon: That has to hurt. Lizbeth: Yeah, you never want to have Maka hit you with that book. ???: "Gets back up" Ouch. I knew I should have taken that health boost I got on the Email asking me to be in this story. Maka: Okay, now tell us: who the hell are you?! ???: Oh, where are my manners? Introductions: Call me Deadpool. Lizbeth: Deadpool? Deadpool: Yep. You chicks know how to put up a great fight. You also look like you're here to clear out these terrorists. Can I join in? Maka: I thought you were here for the Cherry Blossom Festival, tough guy. Deadpool: Ah, they'll be here next month. Maka: Let's stop with the chatter. A van is heading off in our way and it looks like it needs our help from the looks of things by those assassins chasing it. Deadpool: Oh, no...take a closer magnification look, my friend. *The screen had suddenly just zoomed in close at the Brotherhood of Nod symbol.* There are more religious nut jobs working for the head baldy himself. I'll give them something to pray about by showcasing the awesomeness of Deadpoolism. *Deadpool flipped over landing on the van.* J.Jonah Jameson: What insane hell? Deadpool get off of the van! Angewomon: Just how did he deduce what those henchmen were affiliated with such quick efficiency of a machine? How odd. Lizbeth: To me, weird is a strange way of showing a unique case of talents and Deadpool has it as a gift. However, we shouldn't judge harshly as we all have things that separated us as different. Maka: You mean our abilities are nothing to be ashamed of? Lizbeth: That you got right, Maka. It's a strength that's used to show our true capabilities that help us be admirable than to be feared like how the villains abuse their said power. Those like Slade Wilson, Hunson, Ares, Fatman...they all have shown the error of their ways and are now using them for the change of right, good, and justice. Maka: Great point, my friend. Let's go and help J. Jonah Jameson out. Deadpool: "rides the van as it moves like a surf board" WHOO!!! YEAH!!! The only way to travel other then flying the X-Men's Black Bird! J. Jonah Jameson: YOU INSANE BASTARD! GET OFF MY VAN!! Deadpool: "Leans over the van looking though the window at Jameson" Hey Jammy, you gotta quit being such a downer. Live a little! And, uh, by the way, Nod assassins are following this van. J. Jonah Jameson: What?! "Looks out the back window" "Nod Stealth Squads fly above the van preparing to kill Jameson. Deadpool pulls out two pistols and begins shooting at them. Angewomon follows them by flying. Maka and Lizbeth, using their super human abilities, follow on foot" Nod Assassin 1: "Over comm" This is zeta team. We have heroes trying to save the reporter. Nod Commander: Take them and the reporter out. Kane will not be pleased with failure. Nod Assassin 1: Roger that. "Part of the Stealth Squad begins flying down to the van while the others fly past it. The ones after the van land and begin fighting Deadpool hand-to-hand." Deadpool: Man, these guys are annoying! J. Johan Jameson: What is going on up there!? "Maka and Lizbeth reach the van and using their super human abilities grab the van and pull themselves on top" Maka: We have to remember to thank Nick again for turning us into super humans. Lizbeth: Let's take these cultist down first. "Maka, Deadpool and Lizbeth each take down one of the Nod Assassins" Deadpool: Haha! Fighting while surfing on a van! This is the most fun I've had in weeks. "The van stop and J. Johan Jameson busts out" J. Johan Jameson: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!??? Deadpool: Well for one thing we- Maka: Hold on. I thought I saw more of those guys. Angewomon: You did. "lands near them" They were going to shoot Jameson when he came out the van up that building. "Points at the building" Lucky I followed and stopped them. Lizbeth: Great job, Angewomon. J. Jonah Jameson: You! You people got my hero Optimus Prime killed! Are you going to kill more Autobots to sacrifice themselves pointlessly for nothing? The Humanists are doing the best they can for their side to make sure they keep the peace. Angewomon: EXCUSE ME! Optimus Prime knows better than you think. He doesn't just protect humans from threats, he protects other non-humans because in his creed, freedom is a right for all sentient lifeforms including them. Get your facts straight next time you make a better report that is completely biased to what's really going on here. When you are on air, tell them in a more respectful manner that heroes aren't only protectors of humanity. They are extended to those who really need a miracle for living life that cannot fend for themselves. Go now and tell that story while we try to find this Illusive Man to tell him off that his crazed ideal of humans should be the only living beings in the Multi-Universe would become his most fatal mistake, more so with the Invaders' master General Tor. J. Jonah Jameson: Urrrrgggh fine. Let's go. We have a story to tell... "J. Jonah Jameson had gotten back in the van with his camera crew who took a liking to the three heroines, Deadpool well they already know him as the dreaded and scary merc with a mouth. Best they keep him off their story as much as possible, he has a tendency to appear out of nowhere nearby with them like that if they ever talk bad things about the. They tend to not go peacefully. One of them go beheaded by that insane mercenary ninja. The newscast van driven back to the Daily Bugle Deadpool: I really need my cheer leading outfit, because you angel face are full of high spirit. Maka: I never knew he was the cross dressing type. Lizbeth: Perhaps it's best we don't question such motives. Deadpool: Sileeeeence! Enough with the chatter! Let's not keep our two fanfictional writers busy. They want this episode done and over with to advance the plot. So fuck taking up into the skies by plane, we my friends have a shortcut the easy way than the overly complicated one. Hands clapped on top of my own my female posse. DO NOT bring it back! It's part of my magic mojo. You'll miss being part of the act. "Maka, Lizbeth, and Angewomon, the three of them placed one of their own hands on top of Deadpool's" Angewomon: I really didn't comprehend what you just said, but I'm really wondering... Deadpool: It's a surprise! Don't spoil the scene. Now 3d dimensional camera, when utter the word alakadeadpool. You will magically teleport us right to the bad-ass S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier base. Understood. "22kingdomheartsfan just simply nods as the view from the legends of the Multi-Universe writer sees into his fan made alternative what if story had simultaneously shook the screen around the three female heroines and male anti-hero were stumbled upon by surprise." Lizbeth: What just happened? Did the earth just shake somehow or am I getting disoriented? Deadpool: From the beyond and beyond even from the beyonder's mind, I have contact with voices everyone in the Multi-Universe that are not even your dead relatives or ancestors for that matter. Now enough with the fuck logic questioning. We have a show to entertain by Deadpool the majestic magician mouther with his three lovely lady assistants. And my trick for the afternoon, we all disappear! Maka: Mr. Deadpool, what are you trying to do? Deadpool: Getting right to the point after I was done exchanging dialogue with you three. Now close your eyes like your praying to God or Primus for that manner while I do this. "Deadpool spoke in a meditating pattern vibrating the very same sound right from his vocal cords repetitively." Hummmmmm....Hummm...HUUUUUUMM! Angewomon: I don't like this ritual one bit....as we're not going anywhere with this. "Black Widow was fighting off the Nod soldiers that were attacking off from behind while the three were previously distracted attacking Deadpool.* Hey, wait up! Why are you guys so huddled up like this without cluing me on the plan. You left me and a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents nearby with so much Brotherhood of Nod troops." Deadpool: Abaraakaaabakakaalakazaamiaavadakedavriiiandeadpooliuscianshazamkazaama! "By the time Black Widow had tried to reach for her allies to talk back to her and puzzled as to why Deadpool is here. The merc with a mouth had pressed the teleporter button on his belt taking him, Angewomon, Lizbeth, and Maka shining a bright light that spawned them around the helicarrier." Maka: YOU HAVE US ALL WAITED FOR THIS PROCEDURE JUST SO YOU CAN PRESS THIS BUTTON? You big phony! Deadpool: Hey, dramatization is my thing. No need to be Mrs. Young Grouchy. You should be laid back and have fun once in a while. Lizbeth: You are a hypocrite, Deadpool! You wanted to make it quick and you stalled it all for us with a false persona act of a magic show. Please understand that this is S.H.I.E.L.D. we're talking about. If S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson gets taken down, we're losing one good member of S.H.I.E.L.D. who would be an important asset to us all. Keep focused and don't get us off track with your tomfoolery! Angewomon: We're going to be stuck with you for a long while aren't we? "She sighed." Deadpool: Does it really matter whose plan is better? Can't we all give ours a shot and just experiment taking each of our plans one at a time to see if they work. Mind did if much efficiently didn't it? Maka: Well....yes that can be agreed to that. I'm sorry I doubted you harshly, Deadpool. Are we cool? Deadpool: Hey, it's alright. Nobody is perfect. I'm just giving advice around if my friends are very upset with what I do. "Deadpool messed around humorously with Maka's hair" Angewomon: Do you really consider us friends in your relationship list? Then I want to be your friend too. "The humanoid angelic Digimon smiled brightly to the ninja mercenary." Deadpool: Well certainly we're not like those shippers the fanboys and fangirls would pair us up romantically in other stories and artwork. Oh, yes...what I'm looking for is a platonic relationship in the badass level with you three. Lizbeth: If you are this collected and calm with us, then accept my token of forgiveness for doubting your skills as a professional warrior. Deadpool: Hahaha! Just call me a Merc With a Mouth in my assassin's informational card as that's what the other Marvel Entertainment Comic writers are giving my nickname nowadays. It gives me other set of names to remember me by than my real name. Angewomon: We'll just call you Deadpool and use your other name to help out search for you through connections we might accidentally stumble upon who might be related to the incidents or debts you've made for them. Deadpool: Okay, there's the capital T in Teamwork. Let's go and off us some baddies. Maka: Shouldn't we just interrogate them first? Deadpool: They are lesser grunts. They will give us information worth not shit and if you hadn't remembered they are religious devotees to a so called human being who is unable to die and healing factor perhaps rivals mine in the thought scaling. We aren't fighting against thugs, we're fighting against loyalists who fight for their groups causes fierce like any other military faction. If you have any ideas to get info then suggest me any feedback and I will blend it in with my own unpredictability into our mixed up tactics. Lizbeth: None whatsoever, even from me. Deadpool: Then we'll imitate what berserkers do. Charge up with weapons ready to maim and kill then SCREEEEEEEAAAAAMMMMMMMMM! Harauahahahahahaha! *Deadpool took out his two katanas and moved forward hearing the gunfire fight of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents fire fighting behind cover taking shots at the Nod Commandos who've boarded onto S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flagship with the accompany of Nod Soldiers acting as cannon fodder to protect their more exceptionally skilled comrades from being killed fatally from the gunshots. One of the Nod Commandos cloaked and went around as soon as she saw the opportunity of the group of defending S.H.I.E.L.D. agents taking the time to reload, se placed an explosive charge and ran off away from the makeshift barrier to let it detonate to destroy the barrier and perhaps injure and better yet kill their S.H.I.E.L.D. agent opposition that are preventing them from clearing a path to kill their main target Agent Phil Coulson." Nod Commando: Explosive death gift delivered! Now let's bring the rest of our forces to their fleet commander. Deadpool: Don't forget to clue in with the plan being foiled with all of you dead in the script and seeing the good C man himself. "The Nod Commandos turn around firing their lasers right at Deadpool with the merc with a mouth nimbly dodging their strikes and slicing one of the Nod Commandos laser rifle barrels off and slice her in half from her lower abdomen with his right katana arm holding blade then he stabbed another one ducking under the laser fire a stabbing her in the gut with both katanas drawn back from completing the disembowelment." Deadpool: Ladies, here is where you take more screen time. "Deadpool flipped away as leaving one of his smokescreen grenades as the Nod Soldiers send bullets into his body. Not that it would kill him anyway. His healing factor let's him survive making their attack useless against him." "Passing aside through the newly made hole in the smoke that was scattered away, a beaming arrowhead of light had struck the Nod Soldier in the chest sticking him into the wall." Nod Officer: Defilers of Kane. Pay tribute with your blood for his sacrifice. "The Chaingun has circled around firing a rapid fire of bullets that got deflected aside by Maka spinning her Scythe, where she hooked the blade placing the tip of its blade on the left side of the Nod Officers throat then pressing it right through, then with a flick of her wrist had sent the Nod Officers head rolling right across the ground to his lesser ranked troops." "Lizbeth had lifted the discarded Chaingun with surprising strength for the Nod Soldiers." Lizbeth: Side to side with me Maka. Angewomon, take center. Maka: Right with you to the far opposite side. Angewomon: Now we attack! "Lizbeth from the right fired a stream of bullets tearing into five Nod Soldiers dead with blood spurting out with ribbons of their uniform torn out disgraced in failure for their inability to defeat the superior enemy force. Angewomon in the center fired a blast of photokinetic light from the palm of her left hand cleansing two Nod Soldiers burning within the holy fire that incinerates their corpse into ashes. Maka slices three Nod Soldiers vertically in half." Angewomon: That's all of them. "Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier our heroes are speaking with Phil Coulson" Phil Coulson: Maka, Lizbeth, Thank you both for coming. Your aid was what we needed. Lizbeth: No problem Phil. Maka: S.H.I.E.L.D. can always count on us. Angewomon: We are glad you are okay. Phil Coulson: You must be Angewomon. You were great help as well. And... Deadpool? I'm surprised that your here. Even more that you helped us. Deadpool: Its amazing how he knows me. I mean, he's so new to Marvel. Plus he's been pretty much in only live action stuff. Hey writers: you should next time explain how he knows me before you have him say that. Phil, Lizbeth, Maka and Angewomon: ????? Phil Coulson: What is he talking about? Maka: I have no idea nor am I going to even try to figure it out. Lizbeth: I think will either never figure out what's going on in his mind or if we did we might go mad like him. Angewomon: Uh... anyway Coulson...any more signs of Nod? Phil Coulson: No. All Nod forces have retreated from the area. Lizbeth: Great. This has been a good day. Phil Coulson: Yes, but Nick Fury has more missions for you all. Maka: What's going on? Phil Coulson: The Humanists are attempting to cut off the plumber galactic fighting force finding to kill Max Tennyson and trying to discover where Undertown is located the sanctuary of alien culture and trade. The Invaders were first seen massacring Team Rocket headquarters, no surprise because of their abuse with Pokemon the most. Angewomon: We need to stop them. Lizbeth: Twilight did want us to see Princess Celestia, but I think she can wait a little longer. Deadpool: You girls going to kill more things? Can I come, too? Maka: Uh, well.... Deadpool: AWESOME! I can tell already were all going to BFFs! Angewomon, Maka and Lizbeth:.... Phil Coulson: Black Widow and I will keep an eye on things and we will let you know if something comes up. Angewomon: Thank you, Coulson. All right, let's go. Deadpool: We'll need a ride. Hey, can I drive? Maka: No! "Deadpool is driving a ship taking them to their next mission while driving like a maniac" Everyone: WWWWHHHOOOOAAAA!!!! Lizbeth: Deadpool! Quit fooling around!! Deadpool: YIPPEE!! Maka: YOU'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!! Deadpool: LOL! Angewomon: Deadpool, look out! To be continued? Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts